Protect the Princess
by Su'anne
Summary: During and akuma attack Chat sees Marinette and decides to protect her, what will happen when Marinette is in this situation?


Protect The Princess

The day started just like any other day, I looked out of the window to check how was the weather, and to see if there was any akumas. Lucky for me and the rest of Paris it was a nice sunny day free of akumas running around the streets.

"Good morning Marinette." Tikki said after sitting on my shoulder while eating a chocolate chip cookie.

"Good morning Tikki." I replied. "Looks like the day is starting calmly."

"It would be good if it was like that all day, right?" Tikki asked and then took another bite off the cookie.

"Yeah let's hope so." I said turning away from the window.

I change clothes and got ready for school, thinking that it was just another day. When I was ready I picked up both my school bag and my purse, opening the last one so that Tikki could go inside.

"Ready for school?" Tikki asked.

"Yeah, just other day with a 50% of an akuma appearing." I said while putting some cookies on the purse before closing it.

Being a superhero and a teenager wasn't easy at all, school, fighting and protecting Paris almost every single day was always on my mind. Waking up in the morning and see that there wasn't an attack was good. However, that meant nothing for the rest of the day. School was now a roller-coaster, always alert and still paying attention to what was going on during classes.

"Time to go to school." I said trying to motivate myself.

"You can do it Marinette." Tikki said from my purse.

"Thanks, Tikki." I said before closing the purse and walked out of my room.

I walked to the bakery to pick up some breakfast before going to school. My mother had already something prepared for me and handed to be as soon she saw me, my father kissed my forehead before going back to work.

"Morning Dad, thanks Mom." I said biting the croissant that my mother had hand it to me.

After eating I walked out of the bakery ready to go to school, on the way I meet up with Alya. She, like every day couldn't stop talking about her blog and how much she was eager to see Ladybug again so that she could get some new photos for her blog. At the school entrance we encounter Nino, that was waiting for us and Adrien. Alya made question of all of us staying there and waiting for Adrien to arrive, I didn't protest. However, I was internally hoping that I didn't do something to embarrass myself in front of him. But the chance of that happing was really small.

However, for some reason Adrien was late and the three of us had to start to go to our classroom. It was when we were reaching there that something caught my attention, he wasn't the only one late. Me and Alya walked closer to the windows and I understood why so many people were missing. Not too far away I could see what it looked like a fight. I couldn't believe that there was an akuma this early in the morning. Before I could say something, I felt Alya grabbing my wrist and pulled me with her.

"Where are you going Alya?" I asked her.

"Where do you think? If there's a fight Ladybug and Chat will be there." Alya replied.

I followed her, since I needed to go there anyway. When we were getting close enough I tried to find an excuse to get away from her.

"Alya is too dangerous. We should stay here." I suggested knowing she wouldn't agree with me.

"You stay then, I need to get closer." She said letting go of my arm.

I let her go before starting looking for a place where I could transform myself. However, when I was finally walking to an alley hidden enough I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Where are you going Princess? It's dangerous here." I heard a familiar voice behind me.

I turn slowly, knowing already who was stopping me.

"Chat. I… I was trying to hide." I said as fast as I could.

"Then I will take you somewhere safe." He said.

"No, there's no need. Ladybug needs you." I said trying to escape.

"It will only take a second, I will take you up to one of the roofs." He said picking me up.

"Chat no, there's no need for that. Please put me down." I requested.

However, he didn't listen to me one bit, and the next second he was using his baton to take us both to the roof top. This was going to be troublesome. I needed to transform, but now would be even harder. I had no idea where the silly Cat was taking me.

"Can you just put me down now." I asked when we reach the first roof.

"You're not safe here yet Princess." He replied.

"It's fine Chat. Just leave me here and go, after all there's an akuma out there." I remembered him.

"Then I will take you closer, so that I can see you and make sure you are safe." He said getting ready to pick me up again.

"No wait, I will be a distraction. I will stay here. The akuma is far from here so I will be safe." I said stopping him from picking me up.

"Are you sure Princess?" He asked.

"Yeah, just go and help Ladybug purifying the akuma." I said.

"You are right. But it's weird I still don't see Ladybug around." He commented.

Well I would be there fighting already if he just left me alone and I could transform. Why was this Cat so stubborn?

"I bet she will appear in no time, but you should definitely go and check the akuma." I told him.

"Maybe you are right." He agreed still looking around looking for something. "Stay safe Pruuncess, I will come right after to take you to school."

I waited for him to go and I looked again for a place where I could transform, I need to that and fast. However, there was no way for me to hide on that roof, I walked closer to the door that lead to the building, if I could go inside maybe I could transform there. Although luck wasn't on my side this time. The door was locked.

"I can't believe this." I said looking around.

"You need to transform fast Marinette." I heard Tikki saying while she came closer to my shoulder.

"But how, if I transform here Chat will know its me." I said.

"But he also needs your help, otherwise there's no way to purify the akuma." Tikki remembered me.

"Then I need to make sure that he doesn't notices that I'm transforming." I said looking to where the fight was happening.

I could see both the akumatized victim and Chat, which meant anything happening here that was different he would notice. The time was passing and Ladybug needed to show up and fast. Why did Chat had to bring me to this roof top with no exit whatsoever? Now I needed to transform and go help on the fighting and come back here without him noticing a thing.

"Let's do this." I told myself.

I wait just a second more to make sure I wasn't on Chat's view and then I took the chance.

"Tikki transform me." I said. "Let's end this."

I used my yoyo to help me reach Chat and the akuma. I had taken long enough to show up, Chat was doing is best to keep the akuma around the same area and keeping the damage to the minimum, but with only him was a little hard.

"Sorry I'm late." I said once I reach close to Chat.

"Hello My Lady." He said. "I have been trying to find where the akuma is hidden, but I got no luck."

"Let's find it together them." I suggested.

With Chat's help we kept on fighting and trying to stop the akumatized person. Meanwhile we kept trying to find the object that contain the akuma, but so far there was no hints to what this could even be.

"Did you find it Chat?" I asked him.

"I don't know. It looks like he as something hidden on one of his arms." He replied while avoiding yet another attack.

"Let's check it and hope it is that." I said.

We both went for it, avoiding attacks and distracting the akuma so that at least one of us was able to reach the hidden object. However, while approaching the akuma I noticed that Chat got distracted for a split second, I barely noticed expect that he was looking at the direction where he had moments before left me as Marinette. Had he noticed that I wasn't there? No, no this was no good. I avoid one more attack and I was able to reach and grab the object that might had the akuma in it.

"I got it." I informed, but looking at my partner I had add. "Chat, are you alright?"

"Please tell me that's where the akuma is." He said almost begging.

"Chat? What happen?" I asked before starting breaking the object on my hands.

"My friend Marinette, she isn't where I left her. I think something might have happen to her." He explained.

And yes, he had noticed. What could I do now?

"I'm sure she's fine Chat. The akuma didn't went anywhere." I said trying to calm him down.

I said that, but I could see that he was really worried. I broke the object on my hands, and once I did so a butterfly showed up. I went on purifying the little butterfly. It didn't take long until everything started to go back to normal. The victim was also back to normal now, I made sure the person was alright before going back closer to Chat.

"I need to go check on her." He said.

"Maybe she just left and went to somewhere else." I suggested, knowing myself that if I was only Marinette that would be impossible.

"No, the only exit was closed, that's why I chose that place." He explained. "Please come with me My Lady, she's your friend too, right?"

Great job Marinette. How are you going to explain this one now?

"Sure, lead the way." I said.

Why, why Marinette? You should try and go ahead of him and reach there before he arrived and saw that you really aren't there. What are you going to do going as Ladybug? But there I was following Chat to an empty roof.

"Are you sure there wasn't a way for to go out?" I asked.

"Yeah, that door is stuck, there is no way to open it." He replied.

What else could I do? There was no way to explain how I left the roof without saying who I was. I needed to find a way to get out of this situation and fast.

"She will be fine Chat." I said.

"It will be my fault if something happened to her. I was the one that told her to stay there." He told me.

"I don't believe that something happened to her, she will be fine and safe" I said, again trying to keep him calm.

We were now reaching the roof where he had left me, and I had no idea on what to do.

"Marinette?" Chat called once he landed on the roof. "She's not here. Something must have had happen.

"Calm down Chat." I said trying to do it myself and falling.

"How can I calm down, My Lady? I tried to protect a friend and now she's gone." He asked.

There was no escape, I only had two solutions. Not tell him it was me and apologize after as Marinette with some kind of excuse, or telling him the true. I couldn't see him like that any longer because of me.

"Chat I bet she's fine. She probably got a way to get out of here." I suggested.

I really didn't want to reveal my identity like this. If only I could convince him to leave this place.

"How? This is still a tall building. There is no other way to leave." He said still looking around, trying to find something that could tell him where Marinette was.

I thought for a second before making my finally decision. I took a few deep breathes and now there was no turning back.

"Chat, look at me." I asked him.

He turned to me and I walked closer to him.

"Marinette is fine, nothing happened to her." I informed him.

"How can you know that My Lady?" He asked.

"Because I know where she is." I started.

"Where?" He questioned.

I took another deep breath before crossing the last point of no returning. And I transform back to my civil form.

"I'm right here silly Cat." I said.

"Marinette?" He asked. "You are Ladybug?"

"Yes, and you didn't make it easy to keep it a secret." I complain.

"You are alright. I'm so glad." He said. "I was so worried."

"Thank you for worried about me. But please never do that again." I asked him. "Now can we go back down, I still need to go back to school."

"Sure thing, Pruncess." He said picking me up once again.


End file.
